


Smile For Me

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, fluff ending, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Infinity WarCharacter: Thanos, Covus, ProximaRelationship: Thanos/readerRequest: Loved this so much!! I don't know if you'd write for Thanos, but if you do, can you write him taking interest in a reader who was previously in an abusive relationship and is scared thanos will hurt her/ when he yells she just shakes? Thanks😘😘





	1. Chapter 1

You had always wanted adventure and thrills, even since you were little. You wanted to see everything, experienced everything the universe had to offer and more.   
When you were first noticed by him, you weren’t fighting, or doing some great deed that would warrant his attention.   
No, you were running.   
He found you, beaten and bruised, running from some unknown form that you refused to tell him about. You had been on the verge of death when he scooped you up and took you back with him so you probably wouldnt disagree. But judging by the marking on your skin, he imagined you were desperate.   
He cared for you, got you medical attention. He asked for nothing in return. He showed you kindness and compassion, things you had thought were dead in the world. He even asked if you wanted to return to were he had found you, which you shook your head. He offered to show you the universe, to take you places you had never even dreamed about and see all the worlds the universe could offer.   
You reminded him of a deer in some ways. Even when you seemed to be relaxed, you were on alert, aware of your surroundings and ready to bolt if anything were to happen.   
But you were useful. He came to respect you and your mind, which was very tactical and had secured his battles.   
You soon fell into the few who he trusted. You worked with the children of Thanos, who soon learned that your plans were tactically brilliant and would follow your words to a tee.   
but you never joined them on the battle field, Thanos made sure of that.   
He had mentioned a few times about your past, looking for a reason as to why he had found you in the state you had been in. But you refused to talk about it, backing out of the room with your eyes on the floor.   
You found yourself becoming attached to Thanos. Not because he had saved you or because of his impressive army’s and battles, but because he was unlike any man you had ever met. He was fearless and strong, but always seemed to have a soft spot for you. He would smile when you would trail along behind him, wanted to stay with him but not wanting to bother him. He enjoyed your company, and often talks of battle plans between you two would diverge from the subject and speak freely.   
It spread through the galaxy that Thanos had acquired a new supporter. A woman who was always there, by his side. Someone who was intelligent and would plan out all their battles and who was tactically brilliant. This sent a new wave of fear for those who opposed him. Now, they had someone who could predict their movements and counter them. She wouldn’t be on the battlefield, but would watch and direct from afar.   
Before long, you had made it into the same ranks as the Children of Thanos.   
Your confidence soared in this environment as you were given more power and praise for your actions. Sometimes, you found yourself slipping backwards, but you pushed forward, fighting the voices in your mind which had supressed you for so long.   
His showed you that you were worth so much more than that. Slowly but surely, you grew emotionally and mentally as you were surrounded by people who not only you looked up to, but they looked up to you.   
But sometimes, you would slip back into that state of fear which you knew so well. 

While the battle had been won, it carried more than its fair share of losses.   
You didn’t know that the fortress they had attached had a tunnel which lead under the battle ground and to the other side, meaning that the enemies had send half their troop under and round to fight your army on two sides. Corvus had led his men the wrong way and ended up right at the entrance, meaning they were caught first. You had been monitoring the land from the ship, so you would have seen the army come up and then devised a plan to deal with them before they reached your army. But because Corvus had strayed, they clashed at the mouth of the opening.   
yes, you had won, but you were shaking and pacing in the war room. The room where you had told them what to do and where to stand. The room that you were normally so proud to be. You were terrified now.   
the others were in here, watching you closely but unable to offer you any comfort. Proxima had said not to worry because it was over, but you shook your head trying to control your breathing, so you weren’t panting harshly. Corvus said it would be him who would get the backlash for this, but you shook your head again.   
“I didn’t know. I should have known. It shouldn’t have happened.” You frantically babbled like a child.   
you heard his footsteps approaching. Thanos was a big man, and normally you would smile when you heard him coming, but you froze and looked to the door like a deer caught in headlights.   
“WHAT HAPPENED?” Thanos demanded of the room, not specifically you. He had lost many men and nearly the fight. He didn’t like to lose in any way, shape or form.   
your body broke as your head snapped to the ground, your whole body shaking like a leaf as you felt his gaze on you.   
your heart was beating so fast in your ears that you didn’t hear what was said. You heard Covus speaking and then Ebony but you couldn’t hear what was said specifically.   
The only words you heard was Thanos.   
“Leave us.” His voice was low, not as aggressive as before, but it still scared you. You managed to glance at the others who all began to file out of the room without a word and you knew he had asked the others to leave you and him. During the movement, you took the moment to back yourself into the wall at the farthest corner, wrapping your arms around yourself as your eyes fell back to the ground. You could feel tears pricking but you tried your best to stop them from falling.   
‘don’t cry’ you scolded yourself.   
But you knew what was coming.  
Once the others left and the door closed, leaving you inside with Thanos.   
You could feel his eyes on you like they were shooting fire. He stood for a moment, only watching you but it was torturous. Tears began to run down your cheeks as your breathing becomes irregular, leading to your hiccupping slightly whenever you tried to draw breath.   
“little one?” Thanos calls the pet name for you in a way of adoration, but you couldn’t believe it. It had happened before. they had lured you into a false sense of safety before beating you.   
Thanos moves across the room slowly, as if he is scared you might attack him like a cornered animal.   
But you didn’t. you didn’t move from your spot.   
“Im sorry.” You breathe, shaking your head as you shut your eyes as he stood in front of you.   
He towered over you, like he did many others. His broad shoulders, strong build and muscular arms were normally something you admired but now they scared the life out of you.   
He could break you in half like a twig if he wanted to.   
opening your eyes, you saw him raising his right hand, extending it towards your cheek.   
“No, please, no. Im sorry.” You begged, wincing as you pressed yourself against the wall as hard as you could. Your eyes shut tightly as you prepared yourself to be hit. You didn’t like watching for it to happen. You just wanted this to be over with.   
But what you felt on your cheek wasn’t a hard smack that rattled your skull and left you numb for a moment before burning like hell itself.   
No, you felt a soft palm ever so gentle cup your cheek. You let out a gasp of surprise, opening your eyes at the contact and, for the first time since he had entered the room, looking up at Thanos.   
His eyes weren’t burning with anger and rage. They were soft, showing concern and sadness.   
In that moment, he knew. You didn’t have to say anything. He knew.   
The way he had found you, the hand prints on your cheek and neck, bruising and cuts. The way you had flinched away from contact, your fear of shouting and displeasing anyone.   
Now he understood clearly.   
He slowly moved to kneel on one knee in front of you, so he could be eyelevel with you.  
“It will never happen again.” He breathed softly.  
“Never again. I wont fail again. I-“ you rambled in agreement, nodding but he shook his head.   
“No, no one will ever harm you again.” His words made you freeze as you looked up to him. “Not while I’m here.”   
You broke at his words. Soft sobs left your lips as tears ran freely down your cheeks. You were unable to stop them now.  
Thanos wrapped his left arm around your waist and pulled you against him. You didn’t struggle or protest, instead wrapping your arms around his neck and his right slipped away from your cheek and he wrapped that arm around you as well, resting his hand on the small of your back and rubbing soothingly.   
He wanted to be feared by the entire universe, but not you. he didn’t want you to fear him.   
In a moment, he knew what he had to do. He needed to earn your trusts. It would be difficult, he knew this. But he was willing to work for it, to show you that you shouldn’t have to live in fear of a loved one.   
“Thank you.” you breathed to him, your voice shaking as you pulled back. He noticed you weren’t shaking as badly now, and you didn’t look as pale.   
“I’ll give you the universe, in return for your smile. Smile for me” Thanos spoke with an air of love as he smiled softly at you.   
You couldn’t help but smile as you looked down, your cheeks lighting up pink as you did so.   
All he wanted was to make you happy. He would give you everything you wanted in return for being the one to see you smile.


	2. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Avengers   
> Character: Thanos   
> relationship: Thanos/reader  
> Request: So if requests are open and you're game for some angst and a prompt i have one. Could be a sequel to the previous thanos oneshot or something new. But post snap reader is watching the sun rise and realises she too will fade and so emboldened at being able to get away with it she asks the one question she never dared. "Did it mean anything to you? Did I?" if you can somehow salvage this with a happy ending i'm game but it could also be pure angst, up to you!  
> AN: Sorry, I couldn’t save it.

You sat at the side of the battle ground.   
You could feel it, something wasn’t right. You would fade to dust just like half of the universe.   
Taking a deep breath, you heard footsteps approaching and someone sat beside you.   
You could see his large frame, his armour glistening in the light as he sat down beside you for one last time.   
He had hoped you wouldn’t be one of them.   
But the universe wasn’t fair.   
You thought of the way he had request you smile for him so often. And, over the last few years, you became more just an employee.   
So much more.   
You thought of the times you had been pinned beneath him as he made love to you in his bed. About how he had kissed you deeply and grunted as you had moved against him. The smirk that would rise to his lips when you mumbled how much you loved him, but he never returned the words.   
Blinking back tears, you stared at the beautiful sunset.   
One last chance.   
"Did it mean anything to you? Did I?" you breath, not daring to look at him.   
You wanted to know.   
“You meant everything to me.” He breathed, reaching out and taking your chin between his thumb and fingers to guide you to look at him.   
Could he ever love you back? Like you loved him.   
You thought of an alternative reality, where he had been able to be with you fully, completely. Perhaps in a small cottage, on a far. His war armour would be hung up more like a scarecrow. Perhaps that was a life you could think about when it came time. Your eyes were filled with tears and acceptance as he noticed the bottom of your feet begin to turn to ash.   
He tried to fight the tears in his eyes, shaking his head as he gasped for air. The thought of losing you constricted his chest and the amour felt too tight now.   
“Smile for me? One last time?” He begged, cupping your cheek as he used his other hand to move your hair out of your face. The small, intimate gesture was more than enough.   
A soft, beautiful smile broke across your face, your tears running freely down your cheek as you felt your body numbing.   
He stared down at you, his eyes darting as if trying to memorize every last inch of your feature, but he couldn’t help but return your smile. Until he saw your body was all but gone and the effect took your head. Your face turned to ash in his hand, blowing away in the evening breeze.   
He was left froze for a moment, staring where your eyes had once been.  
“I love you.” He confessed to you, unable to believe you were never going to hear the words leave his lips. Those words that you had so freely given him, and he had kept from you.   
You would never know.   
you would never return the words to him.   
You would never smile for him again.


End file.
